


Sophie Kardos, Assassin Slayer

by smileynerd256



Series: Across the Multiverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Bounty Hunting, Drinking, Gen, Science Fiction, Sophie's having a rough day, Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileynerd256/pseuds/smileynerd256
Summary: Sophie tracks down the last of the three Federation assassins that killed Kira, her friend and mentor.





	Sophie Kardos, Assassin Slayer

     “There are two kinds of people in this world, kid,” slurred the reptillian as he tipped back his glass. “The hunters, the hunted, and the spectators. Like me.” He unleashed a thunderous belch.

 

     Sophie tried not to gag at his beer breath. “That’s three, and you still haven’t told me Karlan Muii’s exact location.”

 

     The reptillain finished off the glass and licked his lips. “One more round.”

 

     Sophie suppressed a sigh and put another handful of coins on the table. This was getting expensive.

 

     “So, which one are you, eh?”

 

     Sophie furrowed her brow. “Huh?”

 

     “Are you a hunter? Or are you someone’s prey?”

 

     She rolled her eyes. “I told you, I’m a bounty hunter.”

 

     He flicked his tongue. “People say all kinds of things. Besides, you look a little young for such a dangerous job.”

 

     Sophie scowled. “I’m not a kid.”

 

     He threw back his head and laughed.

 

     Sophie was glad most of her face was covered so no one could see her cheeks turn red. She may be only fourteen, but if she didn’t need this guy for information he would already be dead just for ticking her off.

 

     The reptillian took a swig from his fresh glass of beer. “That’s the least convincing lie you’ve told me so far.”

 

     Sophie put on her most threatening death glare. “I don’t see how my age has anything to do with this. The deal was, one more beer and you’d tell me where Karlan Muii is.”

 

     He took another swig, unperturbed. “In response to my earlier question, I believe it’s possible to be both kinds of people.”

 

     Sophie grit her teeth. Maybe he’d actually cooperate once he finished his beer.

 

     “A hunter, who is also hunted. For example, a bounty hunter who calls herself ‘Lillian Skywalker’ could also be the fugitive ‘Sophia Kardos,’ wanted by the Federation for the murder of two of its…employees.” He finished off his drink and slammed the glass down.

 

     Sophie’s hand clenched around her knife. “Or maybe your little theory is wrong. After all, don’t all humans look the same to you?”

 

     The reptillian smiled, baring his pointed teeth, pupils narrowed to slits. “Not all humans, especially when one of them has wanted posters all over the galaxy. As to Karlan Muii’s location,” he gestured behind Sophie, “he’s right there.”

 

     Sophie grabbed the empty glass and hurled it behind her. It smashed on the face of a hulking alien that was at least two heads taller than her. Advantage: he was bigger and therefore slower in movement. Disadvantage: each of his arms was the width of Sophie’s entire body; he could crush her with one blow…and he blocked the exit.

 

Sophie vaulted across the tables and dove through a window, tumbling into the street. Karlan Muii was already outside in hot pursuit. Sophie dropped a smoke bomb and took to the roofs while the hulking assassin followed on the ground.

 

Her survival instincts urged her to run and get out of sight, but if she lost sight of him now, it might be even longer before she could find him again and have her revenge. She’d meant to catch him by surprise, but hunting down the other two members of his team probably tipped him off. Along with that scumbag at the bar.

 

A barrel hurtled through the air and smashed right in front of her. She barely dodged it, but it threw off her balance for the next jump.

 

She caught the edge of the next building and sprung off the wall as Karlan Muii rounded the corner. The alley was a dead end. She was trapped.

 

She drew and activated her electroblade as Karlan Muii advanced, a broad, machete-like blade in his hand and a manic gleam in his eye.

 

Sophie hurled a knife, but it bounced off his thick hide.

 

He smiled, baring rows of jagged teeth. “Kira’s adopted whelp; I’ve been looking forward to finishing you off.”

 

Sophie’s anger flared. “Don’t speak her name, filth. You and your buddies murdered her when she was already wounded.”

 

“And then you murdered them with poison and trickery, like a true coward.”

 

“They didn’t make it a fair fight, so why should I?!”

 

Karlan Muii laughed. “This is the multiverse, child; nothing is ever fair.”

 

He was baiting her. She knew that, and yet…she charged.

 

The two blades clashed and locked together. Sophie’s eyes widened in horrified awe before she was shoved back and nearly lost her footing. Her electroblade could cut through almost anything; Karlan Muii’s sword barely had a scratch.

 

She blocked and dodged, trying to get at the chinks in the assassin’s armor, but everything about him seemed impenetrable. He kept advancing, giving Sophie less and less room to maneuver, wearing her down with every blow. She had to find some kind of weakness before--

 

Their blades locked again. Karlan Muii shoved Sophie against the wall, so close that she could smell his rank breath, and twisted her sword from her grip.

 

“It’s been a pleasure, Sophia Kardos.”

 

He thrust his sword into her side, driving the air from her lungs.

 

Crushing pain lanced through her ribs, spots clouded the edge of her vision.

 

Karlan Muii smiled. His pink, fleshy throat was exposed. Sophie still had a knife in her hand.

 

_For Kira, you scumbag son of a nerfherder._

__

Mustering the last of her strength, she thrust it into the tender flesh.

 

The assassin’s expression flashed from surprise to rage to the blankness of death as he fell away.

 

Sophie wheezed as the world spun, her heart pounded in her ears…distantly she felt a thud as she hit the ground…footsteps entered her vision as everything faded into blackness.

 

_At least…at least Kira was avenged…_


End file.
